Un nuevo Auror
by Karenina Evans
Summary: Tonks trabaja en el ministerio y curiosamente llega a trabajar un nuevo auror que revivirá en ella viejos sentimientos.


Era una mañana fría y para variar se le había hecho tarde, se reclamó a sí misma que eso de los "cinco minutos más" no fue lo más conveniente porque en realidad se tomó 30 minutos más de sueño y por lo tanto se retrazó

Nota: este fic es como una continuación del fic "El reencuentro", pero no es necesario que lo lean porque haré las aclaraciones pertinentes para que puedan entender mejor esta pequeña historia.

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo auror

Era una mañana fría y para variar se le había hecho tarde, se reclamó a sí misma que eso de los "cinco minutos más" no fue lo más conveniente, porque en realidad se tomó 30 minutos más de sueño y por lo tanto se retrazó. Su peinado era un desastre, justamente esa mañana sus cabellos se revelaron tornándose de un color magenta bastante llamativo; por si fuera poco sus ropas de trabajo se ensuciaron cuando cruzaba por la red flu en dirección a la chimenea ubicada en el quinto piso del Ministerio de Magia.

-Otra vez llegando tarde –gritó un hombre calvo y de estatura mediana, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, es que… -dijo Tonks con algo de pena pero fue interrumpida

-"Es que…"- la imitó el hombre –no hay pero que valga, ¿cuándo será el día que llegue puntual a su trabajo?

-…. –Tonks no sabía que decir, siempre prometía llegar temprano y por diversas situaciones no lo cumplía.

-En fin, ya me harté de llamarle la atención –masculló suspirando -así que mejor necesito que me acompañe porque hoy se integra un nuevo auror a nuestro equipo de trabajo.

-¿un nuevo auror? –preguntó la chica de cabello llamativo

-Sí, escuchó bien –hizo una pausa –Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude con los reportes de las misiones.

-Pero ese es trabajo de Lacey –señaló Tonks

-Cierto, solo que ahora Lacey ha decidido ir a trabajar al ministerio de Rumania –Explicó tomando camino rumbo a su oficina.

-ya veo –dijo siguiéndole el paso a su jefe -¿cuándo lo presentarán formalmente con el equipo de trabajo?

-Hoy mismo, dígales a sus compañero que los espero en diez minutos en la sala de juntas –comentó cerrándole la puerta a Tonks en la cara

-ahhh –Tonks se resignó a ver de cerca la madera de caoba y los grabados de la puerta.

-y señorita Tonks –la llamó el jefe abriendo la puerta –¡póngase a trabajar!

-Esta bien –indicó Tonks corriendo a su oficina.

¿Cómo sería el nuevo auror?, se preguntaba, porque iba a extrañar al buen Lacey; él había sido un hombre muy alegre y responsable, por lo que su presencia sería difícil de remplazar. Sin pensarlo se apresuró a informarle a sus compañeros las indicaciones que le acababa de dar el señor Charles Smith mejor conocido como "El jefe".

-ehh Richard –gritó Tonks

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca

-El Jefe nos necesita porque Lacey ha dejado un lugar vacante

-¿cómo?- preguntó conmocionado Richard desviando su mira del café que traía en la mano

-Smith me ha dicho que Lacey aceptó un trabajo en Rumania –contestó la chica arrebatándole el café y dándole un sorbo.

-Entonces debemos avisarles a Kate, Emily, Edward y John –dijo tomando del brazo a Tonks.

Ese era el segundo semestre de Tonks trabajando en el ministerio; También Richard, Kate, Emily, Edward y John se encontraban en la misma situación, pues recientemente se habían graduado como aurores y fue cuestión de días para que fueran contratados por el ministerio, ya que esa institución requería mucho personal.

Tonks y Richard fueron asignados al departamento de registros y certificación de aurores, Emily y Kate se encargaban de organizar y agendar las reuniones de los aurores. Por su parte Edward y Jonh eran los aprendices de Lacey, él les enseñaba como realizar un informe detallado de las misiones de los aurores.

Mientras Tonks y Richard caminaban por los pasillos se toparon con Kate y Emily, quienes los saludaron amistosamente.

-¡Hola chicas!-sonrió Richard con una mirada encantadora.

-Hola –respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

Kate tenía el cabello lacio hasta el hombro, sus ojos eran rasgados y negros, su personalidad era tranquila y tímida; Emily era todo lo contrario, su pelo era rubio, siendo sus ojos verdes y grandes, en cuanto a su forma de ser era una chica extrovertida y alegre.

-Justo ahora íbamos a comunicarles que tenemos reunión para…

-Lo sabemos –interrumpió Emily a Tonks –recuerda que es nuestro trabajo registrar las reuniones.

-Es una pena que Lacey tenga que irse –Decía Kate al borde del llanto

-Espero que sea una chica atractiva la que venga a sustituirlo –comentó Richard suspirando.

-jajaja, nunca cambiarás Richard Collins –dijo Tonks riendo

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya saben como se pone el jefe si llegamos tarde –hizo la observación Kate.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de juntas que era un espacio muy amplio, en el centro había una gran mesa rectangular con finos acabados, las sillas que la rodeaban no se quedaban atrás tenían un respaldo alto, grabado con la imagen de diversas criaturas del mundo mágico.

Tonks observó que la reunión ya había dado inicio, así que entraron sigilosamente para tomar asiento en un rincón de la sala.

-Sin duda –decía el jefe –extrañaremos a nuestro querido amigo Samuel Lacey, quien ha sido ejemplo de honestidad y entrega en su trabajo; por ello estamos seguros de que triunfará en su nuevo empleo en Rumania.

Cuando finalizó el discurso todos los presentes brindaron un fuerte aplauso a Samuel, quien pese a ser un hombre maduro dejó correr una pequeña lágrima por su blanca mejilla.

-Ahora –dijo el jefe con una voz cortada por la emoción –es un placer presentarles a nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo…

Tonks sintió que su respiración se hacía más rápida y su corazón latía con gran velocidad, el origen de aquella singular reacción fue provocada cuando vió al nuevo sustituto de Lacey.

-Señores, les presento a Remus Lupin –dijo el jefe colocando su mano de forma amistosa sobre el hombro de Lupin

-Gracias –tomó la palabra Remus –es para mí un honor…

-jejeje –se burló Emily -¿dónde está tu linda chica Richard?

-jajaja, tienes razón –la secundó Kate - ¿tú qué opinas Tonks?

La mente de Tonks no quería reaccionar, sentía tantas ganas de salir corriendo para echarse agua fría en la cara y así cerciorarse de que no era un sueño lo que sus ojos veían.

-Tonks –la volvió a llamar Kate

-Lo siento es que estaba algo distraída –respondió la chica

Aunque no era raro que Tonks estuviese distraída, su pelo denotó que le pasaba algo porque de un rosa colorido pasó a ser de una tonalidad bastante clara.

-Tonks, ¿qué te sucede? -preguntó Richard alarmado al ver el cabello de su amiga

-ahh –Tonks no sabía que responder así que salió corriendo de la reunión.

Sin pensarlo Richard la siguió, preocupado por la reacción de Tonks, nunca la había visto de esa forma, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-ehh Tonks –se escuchó el grito de Richard a lo lejos

Tonks se detuvo para dejar que Richard la alcanzara, sentía una sensación de mareo que le provocaba ansiedad y ganas de vomitar. Su mente no podía asimilar que Remus Lupin de quien había estado enamorada desde niña, ahora llegara a trabajar a unas cuantas puertas de ella. Por un lado sentía felicidad porque aparte de verlo en las reuniones de La Orden del Fénix estaría en contacto con él cada día; ahora bien por otra parte quería olvidar aquel pequeño sentimiento que la había invadido desde niña y que ahora amenazaba con resurgir gracias al contacto diario.

-¿por qué saliste tan deprisa de la sala? –le preguntó Richard tocando su mano

-es una larga historia –suspiró Tonks –pero no es el momento ni el lugar para contártela

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí –dijo Richard abrazándola –eres mi mejor amiga.

Por coincidencias del destino en ese preciso momento Remus y Lacey cruzaron por el pasillo observando detenidamente a la afectuosa pareja que obstruía el camino.

-ehhh, pongan las manos donde las pueda ver –gritó Lacey conteniendo una carcajada –están obstruyendo el camino, vayan a demostrar su afecto en un lugar más privado

-Lo sentimos –dijeron Tonks y Richard al unísono sonrojándose.

Tonks no sabía que hacer, Remus la había visto en una situación bastante comprometedora con su amigo, con seguridad iba a pensar que Richard y ella eran novios o algo por el estilo, pero no podía ir decirle "oye él y yo solamente somos amigos" porque sería muy obvia si le daba explicaciones sobre su vida amorosa…

-En fin –habló Lacey -si ya terminaron con su demostración de afecto quisiera despedirme de ustedes

-claro, claro –la despertó de sus reflexiones la voz de Richard, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a Lacey –amigo te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de tu vida

-jejeje, esa es una frase algo trillada pero se te agradece tu intención –sonrió Lacey –ahh mi pequeña Nymphadora

Tonks puso cara de pocos amigos le fastidiaba que la llamaran por su nombre, habiendo tantos nombres lindos sus padres eligieron "Nymphadora", pensaba que eran egoístas porque no se habían dado cuenta del impacto que puede tener un nombre de ese tipo en una persona.

-Cuídate mucho –dijo Tonks abrazando a Lacey –espero que nos visites

-Por su puesto, no habrán creído que era tan fácil deshacerse de mí –guiñó el ojo Lacey y de inmediato recordó – por cierto él es Remus Lupin

Remus se acercó con paso seguro hacia Richard y Tonks

-Ellas es Nymphadora Tonks y él Richard Collins –Señaló Lacey a cada uno de los chicos.

-A Tonks ya tenía el placer de conocerla –sonrió Lupin extendiendo la mano hacia Tonks

-Cierto –confirmó Tonks –él me ayudaba con mis deberes escolares una ocasión en la que resguardó Hogwarts.

-qué interesante –comentó Richard saludando a Remus.

-No podemos retrasarnos ni un instante más –pronunció Lacey –debo mostrarle a Remus los detalles de nuestras oficinas.

-Hasta luego -se despidió Remus siguiendo los pasos de Lacey

Tonks siguió con la mirada los pasos de Remus, quien pese a los años y a las cicatrices de su rostro aún consevaba esa mirada cálida y tierna que lo caracterizaba; asimismo recordó que hace unas semanas lo había visto en la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix, y aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para conversar descubrió que tampoco su forma de ser cambió.

-¡Tierra llamando a Tonks! –decía Richard tocando con su puño la cabeza de Tonks

-ohh lo siento es que me distraje –respondió alfo apenada

-Tengo un poco de hambre, te parece si me acompañas por algo de comer –sugirió el chico de cabello negro

-Pero tenemos varios archivos que organizar –le recordó Tonks

-Eso puede esperar –dijo Richard tomándola de la mano para que juntos fueran por algo de almorzar.

-Está bien –dijo con resignación


End file.
